fotmfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4
Season 4 'of Fairest of the Mall was ordered by Disney Channel, on June 17, 2018. The show has so far, been ordered 13 episodes for a early 2019 premiere on the network, after high success. Gary Marsh will be writing episodes for the show, and directing them. Filming will commence December 2018. On December 2, 2018, it was announced by Disney Channel, that Season 4 would premiere on January 4, 2019, and that episodes of the show will air throughout 2019. On May 13, 2019, it was announced that Season 4 might be the final season of the show. The one-hour season finale will premiere on September 6, 2019. On January 22, 2019, Disney Channel ordered, a fifth season with 20 episodes. Synopsis Season 4 sees Gwen and her friends all grown-up, still balancing every-day life of being a teenager, whilst handling all of the Mall - Or as you know it - Fairest of Them All! However, each of the characters will get a taster of the real world, making new friends and enemies, having crossovers with over shows and so much more. Nonetheless, the gang stands together and faces this like family. Episodes '''Confirmed Dates ' These are episodes that have confirmed titles and dates. * 1. (01/04/2019) Happy New Year! * 2. (01/11/2019) The Stain * 3. (01/25/2019) Opposite Day * 4. (02/08/2019) Dennis. Is. Back. * 5. (02/22/2019) Gwendolyn Pierce's Day Off! * 6. (03/01/2019) Guess Who's Back * 7. (03/15/2019) Double Date * 8. (04/19/2019) The Lizard * 9. (04/26/2019) Good News * 10. (05/03/2019) Bad News * 11. (07/19/2019) The Helicoptor * 12. (08/30/2019) The Raffle * 13. (09/06/2019) Graduation Cast/Characters '''Main * Cecilia Balagot as Gwen * Adam Irogien as Finn * Raini Rodriguez as Nicky * Sierra Mccormick as Bethany * Larry Joe Campbell as Manager Bucc * Ella Wahledsdt as Milly * Victor Amayo as Robby 'Recurring ' * John West as Nicolas * Alex Kapp Horner as Mrs Pierce * Matt Champagne as Mr Pierce * Noah Centineo as Barry 'Special Guest Cast ' * Dove Cameron as Maddie Rooney * Navia Robinson as Nia Baxter-Carter * Gary Marsh as Felix * Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross * Karan Brar as Ravi Ross Trivia *The show will end with a total of 4 seasons and 86 episodes (88 produced episodes). *Fairest Of The Mall will be the 12th Disney Channel Original Series to end after four seasons. *Filming began on August 17, 2018 and concluded on December 21, 2018. *The cast had their last table read on December 10, 2018. *This will be the shortest season of the show, with only 13 episodes. *Barry is no longer part of the main cast as of this season. *Barry will appear in later episodes of the season, as a recurring character, and will technically, be apart of the main cast, in the produced one-hour season finale. *Merry of the Mall 4, was originally produced as the final episode of Season 3. But since they decided to end the season, with the two-parter, so they decided to move the episode, to Season 4, but since production began so late, they didn't know what to do with that episode, Disney Channel decided to air the episode as a special episode, in between both season, and the special episode, will air on December 7, 2018. *On January 22, 2019, Disney Channel ordered a Season 5 with 20 episodes, with Cecilia Balagot, announcing that it will most likely be the final season of the show, but a Season 6 is still a possibility. Disney Channel said that production will begin in April 2019, and will premiere throughout 2020. -However, on January 23, 2019, Disney Channel announced that Andi Mack, and Fairest of the Mall, will do a crossover, and will be produced as a FOTM Special episode, taking two episodes away from Season 5 production, and will bring the episode count from 20 to 18.